quieres ser mi amante
by joselin martinez
Summary: Que pasaría cuando tu mejor amigo se entera que estas enamorada de el, desde siempre , y se aprovecha de esa circunstancia y te da una pregunta que te hace delirar ¿QUIERES SER MI AMANTE?. Yo te quiero bells pero amo con mi vida a tanya
1. prologo

a ki les traigo otra novela espero que les guste

esta historia no es mía es de mi amiga paula zegarra

los personajes son de s.m

* * *

Que pasaría cuando tu mejor amigo se entera que estas enamorada de el, desde siempre , y se aprovecha de esa circunstancia y te da una pregunta que te hace delirar ¿QUIERES SER MI AMANTE?. Yo te quiero bells pero amo con mi vida a tanya

* * *

¿Quien diría que meses después me convertiría en _esto_? Pero... ¿acaso me importaba? Al principio si, me importaba el que dirán, me importaba _ella_, aunque no fuera la esposa perfecta no me gustaba hacerle _esto_. Me importaba mi dignidad como mujer, yo era la _otra_, la amante.

Amante. Palabra hermosa. Según el diccionario: persona que ama. Según nuestra sociedad: persona que mantiene relaciones con otra persona tiene una relación . En mi preferencia esta la primer definición. Pero la segunda es la que me marcaba. Pocas personas lo sabían. Y sabía que no me juzgaban.

¿QUIERES SER MI AMANTE?

PROLOGO

En mis 16 años de vida había creído que el amor era un estupidez, que no me podía enamorarme a muerte, por desgracia estaba equivocada.

Hoy caminaba al lado del hombre que alumbran mis noches y el que era la razón de mis sueños... y de mi peor pesadilla al lado de el... Tanya.

No quería y no la podía culpar, era a su manera perfecta, hermosa por dentro y fuera... por algo Edward estaba tan enamorado.

Hace meses le había confesado a Edward que lo veía como hombre y desde entonces nuestra amistad no era la misma... pero lo estábamos intentando, creímos que podíamos salvar nuestra amistad, pero hoy lo veía y dolía como los mil demonios intentarlo...

Jacob me había enseñado en estos meses a querer de una manera diferente, donde lo más importante era el amor a uno mismo, que no podía amar a nadie realmente si no me amaba a mi misma antes... resulta ser que creí que yo podía amar por los dos, que mi amor era tan grande que Edward me notaría un día... aún sigo esperando...


	2. CAPITULO 1: LA PROPUESTA

¿QUIERES SER MI AMANTE?

CAPITULO 1: LA PROPUESTA

DATOS EXTRAS: CHICAS HUBO UNA PEQUEÑA EQUIVOCACION EDWARD NO ESTA CASADO.

EDWARD TIENE 18 AÑOS

TANYA TIENE 17 AÑOS

JACOB TIENE 17 AÑOS

BELLA TIENE 16 AÑOS

Llevaba saliendo con Jake hace más de semana y media cuando Edward me pidió ir de paseo con él, "Momento de amigos" había dicho, estábamos en el jardín trasero de su hermosa casa, yo observaba las plantas, me encantaba... con Jake había aprendido muchas cosas sobre ellas.

-¿Qué piensas? -Edward estaba detrás mío, mientras yo arreglaba una planta mal plantada. -Esa la plante yo.

-Se nota, le has dejado media raíz fuera. - Nos dio risa.

-Extraño esto... -me tomo por la cintura y me giró para quedar de frente a él...- momentos solos, momentos nuestros.

-Yo también. -no lo lastimaría diciendo que entre más lejos menos dolía.

-Ese tipo con el que sales no me gusta.

-Jacob es saludable, me hace bien, por favor no empecemos...

-¿Saludable? ¿Te hace bien? Por Dios Bella, Mírate... te ves... triste.

-Él no es la razón de mis lágrimas Edward.

-Odio lo que te ha metido en la cabeza -se tocó el cabello y lo jalo.- odio lo que te ha hecho... - me tomo de la cara con ambas manos.

-Él es bueno...- dije yo defendiendo a mi jake.

-Yo lo soy más...

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Te amo Bella, pero amo con mi vida a Tanya, no la dejaré pero no te puedo perder... lo siento.

Y me beso... no fue como lo soñé, aún debajo de la desesperación, el dolor, la necesidad... permití que lo hiciera... Había soñado esto tantas veces que hacerlo ahora, era cuál quiero cosa mejor que sólo ó en mi boca con fuerza, me mordió mi labio... fuerte, muy fuerte.

Deslizó sus manos bajo de mi camisa y me apretó, su boca bajo a mi cuello y chupo... dejo su marca en mí... y lo odie...Me separe bruscamente de él.

-No puedo creer que hagas esto.

-Tienes que dejar a Jacob.

-¿Qué? -me sentía con ganas de vomitar y llorar.

-no puedes estar con los dos...

-No vas a dejar a Tanya - deseaba que fuera mentira, que me dijera que me amaba a mí...

-no, pero podemos estar juntos Bella...

-eres un hijo de... - dije yo indiganada.

-Piénsalo... a Tu me amas y yo te deseo Bells , te voy a preguntar algo y espero que me respondas con la verdad se que te gustara ¿QUIERES SER MI AMANTE?. Vamos nena nos vamos a divertir – esto ultimo lo djo en mi oído de una manera muy sensual.

- Me esta pidiendo que sea tu amante – me pare indiganada – no me lo puedo creer EDWAR ANTHONY CULLEN PLATT – LE DIJE GRITANDO .

No se como pero de un momento a otro el me había tirado al césped yme estaba besando el cuello poco a poco la ropa se fue y yo estaba como en shock .

Bella , di que aceptas – me pidió besándome ferozmente .

De la nada sentí que edward entro de mi de una estocada y yo gemi de dolor me dolioo mucho nunca pensé que me iba a doler tanto .

Mierda , bella tu eresss… no… eras virgen? – pregunto edward creduloo .

Si si lo era- lo respondi llorando

El me beso la car y se empezó a mover hasta que sus movimientos eran frenéticos llegamos al clímax gritando .

BELLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- DIJO EL

EDWARDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD – DIJE YO

El se separo de mi se puso la ropa y me dijo :

Eso significa un si – lo dijo con una sonrisa – bellita te quiero pero lo nuestro s imposible .

Me llevo a mi casa me fui y me puse allorar pensando que hize mi sentencia de muerte . Pero aun asi lo amaba y eso era lo peor.


	3. CAPITULO 2 : ARREPENTIMIENTO

¿QUIERES SER MI AMANTE?

CAPITULO 2 : ARREPENTIMIENTO

POV, EDWARD :

Me sentía como una basura después de haber dejado a bella "la que se supone que era mi mejor amiga" en su casa depues de tener sexo y haberle pedido ser mi amante . Sin pensar que teníamos una amistad desde que ella tenia 6 y yo 8 , me sentía como el malo; bueno; yo era el malo como pude hacerle eso a ello sinceramente lo hice porque estaba desesperado nos estábamos alejando , aunque eso no justifique la barbaridad de hoy se supone que su primera vez tenia que ser especial cn la persona que amara ;bueno; yo era la persona que ella amaba .

Pero eso no justifica nada no sé cómo lo pude hace ella era tan buena siempre estaba cuando más la necesitaba y yo como la basura que era le digo para que sea mi amante y le quito la virginidad. Lo peor de todo es que yo un día cuando éramos pequeños , le prometí qué la cuidaría de los mujeriegos que querían jugar con su preciado corazón de cristal ya que mi bella , mi mejor amiga ahora mi amante , era demasiado sensible . y adivinen que yo soy ese desgraciado .

Yo la quería, lo era todo para mi, pero no de la manera que se que a ella le gustaría yo simplemente la veo como una hermana a la que debo de proteger o eso pensaba pero por lo que paso hoy en la tarde sabia que nuestra rlacion de *mejores amigos* se había id al tacho todo por mi estúpida idea de hacerla mi amante pero es que la verdad que tenia miedo a perdela que ese nuvo chico con el que esta saliendo la aleje de mi lado , me dolería hasta el alma si ella se alejara pero la verdad de todo es que ya estábamos alejados .

La cague igual como un dia sábado hace 3 meses desde ese dia ya nada era lo mismo , habíamos dejado de hablar ala justas un simple "HOLA" y nada mas .

FLASH- BACK

Estábamos cenando en la "bella Italia" , bella estaba demasiada callada y eso no me gustaba siempre lo hacia cuando estaba demasiado nerviosa ¿Qué LE PASABA A MI MEJOR AMIGA? Me preguntaba .

-¿bella estas bien?- dije yo.

-mmm.. yo yo siii estoy ¿por que lo dices? – dijo mirándose las manos y jugando con ellas , claramente estaba demasiado nerviosa .

-bella no me mientas o me dices i me lo aveiguo – dije con voz seria

- Edward yo … yooo .. essstoy enamorada de ti desde haaa..ce tiempo …. Ya nooo puedoooo ocultarrrrr lo qqqueee sientooo – dijo ella sonrojandose

Me quede en shock no lo podía creer ella se me estaba declarando pero yo no podía aceptarlo , yo amaba a tanya . Ella era perfecta media como 1.70 es rubia , tiene rizos , unos ojitos azules hermosos y una boca que me volvia loca ; ella era el amor de mi vida; AHORA VOLVIENDO AL TEMA DE BELLA COMO DECIRLE QUE NO SIN ROMPERLE EL CORAZON.

Bella , tu sabes que tengo novia es tanya , también sabes que estamos hace 2 años y también que eres mi mejor amiga casi como mi hermanita menor – me arrepentí por decirle hermanita menor al instante que le dije sus ojos color chocolate se llenaron inmediatamente de lagrimas .

Lo sabia , sabia que nadie se fijaría en mi lo siento Edward por pensar que me querías o que alguien me quería soy una estúpida ¿Quién se fijaría en mi soy tan patética ¿?

Hay , ya empezó con su discurso de inferioridad sintiéndose como la peor cosa del mundo, el ultimo eslabon en la cadena de lolos seres vivos . tenia que darle final a esta tontería y no lo digo por su declaraion lo digo por esa estúpida idea de que nadie la va a querer y que es fea , ya me tiene harto con su baja que digo baja su bajísima autoestima , esto se iba a acabar hoy .

Bella escúchame , tu eres hermosa , carismática estoy segura que podrias enamorar a cualquier honre de este mundo a menos que sea un extaterreste pero yo tengo novia y tu lo sabes , cariño te quiero mucho y lo sabes pero mi novia es tanya .

Ellla me miro tristemente , pero asintió en silencia sabia de una manera que estaba sufriendo pero yo nopodia hacer nada mas .

Edwardd , ya nos podemos irrr , porfavor quiero ir a casa – dijo en un pequeño susurro. Pero con esas simples palabras pude comprobar que había roto su corazón y me maldije por eso.

Okey haremos lo qe tu quieras , si quieres ir a u casa , a tu casa iremos – dije

Nos dirijimos a la cochera para recoger mi hermoso volvo , nos mntamos a el, en un incomodo momento en el cul ninguno quería romper

FIN DEL FLASH Black

Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos que no oi cuando entraron a mi habitación hasta que.

¡!HERMMMANIIIITOOOOOO PRESTAME TU AUTOOOO PORFAAA SIII PORFFFAA ¡! – DIJO ALICE

Mire a mi hermana Alice un poco mal , Alice , mi hermanita menor tenía 15 años próximamente 16 , ella tenia los ojs verdes como los míos pero en su rostro tenia forma de un gato y a decir verdad parecía un gato curioso siempre metiéndose en lo que no debe , tenía el cabello un poco mas arriba que la cintura y era de color bronce como el mío ,su cabello lo tenia en suaves ondas , ella era pequeña en estatura y algo asi como una LOCA POR LA MODA , le gustaba mucho que digo muchooo ir de compras.

¿Cuántas veces te he dicho Alice que no entres a m cuarto sin tocar?- le dije alzando una ceja .

Muchas pero es que quiero no mejor te exigo que me prestes tu volvo para ir a la casa de bella sii porfavor – dijo

Ni loco , si lo estrellas nunca te lo perdnaria ¿para que vas a ir ala casa de bella?- pregunte con temor y si ella le contaba lo que yo le hize.

Para entregarle las invitaciones par mi fiesta que voy a hacer en la discoteca "TWILIGHT" pero como tu estas muy pregunton tu lo haraz – dijo y rápidamente me dio un beso en el cachete.

Mire las invitaciones habían 3 uno para bella otra para emmette , el hermano de bella y unos de mis mejores amigos , el tenia 19 pensandolo bien que pasara cuando el se entere lo que le hize a su hermanita el era muy sobreprotector con ella y la otra invitación era para JACOB , genial lo que me faltaba.

Por que lo invitastes a el – dije un poco molesto.

Porque es mi fiesta , me cae bien y asi bella no estará sola si no mas bien bien acompañada y tu como su mejor amigo debes de star feliz con ella que jake sea buen tipo yquiera lo mejor para ella – me dijo totalmente ala defensiva-

Bueno alice se salio ccon las suyas ahora estaba llegando ala casa . llege e estacione y de lejos vi a bella estaba sentada afuera . parecía que staba llorando vi bien tenia abrazado su cuerpo como si estuviera roto en mil pedazos , estaba con una polera blanca y una legginsss y unas pantuflass de ovejitas.

Cuando estaba apunto de bajar veo que Jacob , estaba con un vaso en la mano y acariciaba su espalada para que se calme de repente el sube y la mirada y le dice algo a bella ella mira en mi dirección y juro que me quise morir.

Sus hermosos ojos achocolatados estaban tristes y todos rojos de tanto llorar odie ser la persona que tanto sufrimiento le cause .

Maldito bastardo – grito Jacob viniendo hasta mi y golpeándome en la mandibula - ¡! COMO PUDISTES HACERLE ESO A ELLA "!

De repente sentí qu me tumbaba y gritaban

DEJALO JAKE YO LO QUERO

DESPUES DE LO QUE TE HIZO LO SIGES AMANDO – PREGUNTO JAKE

SI , SI LO SIENTO JAKE YA HABLAMOS – DEJALO

Me levate torpemente y lo mire y me volvió a gritar

COMO PUDISTES QUITARLE SU VIRGINIDAD DE ESA MANERA- GRITO FURIOSO Y ME VOLVIO A GOLPEAR –

JAKE VETE DE AQUÍ MAÑNA ABLAMOS - EL SE FUE Y YO ENTRE A SU CASA.

Tranquilo ed te voy a curar en un momento – dijo con voz suave

No se por que te tomas muchas molestia

Será por que ante todo eres mi mejr amigo – dijo con una sonrisa triste

**CHICAS ML DISCULPAS POR DEMORARME EXAMENNEESS DE LA SECUU ME TIENEN MUERTA LAS ACTUALIZACIONES SERAN CADA SEMANA LAS QUIERO DEJEN SU REVIEWW**

**3 **


	4. Capitulo 3: La conversación

QUIERES SER MI AMANTE

Capitulo 3: La conversación.

Pov bella

No lo podía creer hace un par de horas yo no que quería saber nada de Edward cullen, anteriormente *mi mejor amigo* y ahora me encontraba curándole sus heridas y golpes que le había propinado Jacob me sentía un poquito culpable por ser la causante de eso la escena era bastante graciosa.

Yo le estaba que pasaba en las heridas un algodón con alcohol y el quejaba.

-auch – dijo- bella ya no me ardeee – se quejaba como un nene

-AHORA TE DUELE PERO CUANDO DESVIRGASTE .NO – lo dije en modo de broma pero el rostro de Edward se volvió sombrío y triste.

- ya sé lo que paso y te pido unas disculpas por eso, me, bella– dijo acercándose a mi tanto así que su rostro estaba a pocos centímetros de mi cara.

- te hare olvidar lo que paso hoy en la mañana te lo prometo – juró.

Me beso frenéticamente y su lengua entro a mi boca sin pedir permiso y nada sus labios pasaron a mi cuello me sentía muy excitada.

-Deja de hacer eso- dije entrecortadamente.

-MM. Y si no quiero bella -me apretó mis nalgas fuertemente haciendo que se me salga un gemido muy audible- si te quiero hacer mía ahora mismo- dijo el restregando su erección contra mí, yo jadee ante la sensación estaba excitada.

-Solo hazlo- dije rindiéndome como un títere y él como mi dueño, el subió mi falda hasta mi cintura de un tiro rompió mi braguitas con sus dientes ,comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris yo ya estaba en el paraíso volando por ahí– Oh Edward- gemí cuando introdujo un dedo en mi comenzó a bombear frenéticamente yo estaba recargada en la mesa de madera de la cocina cuando pensé que me volvería loca el me beso con pasión luego me subió en la mesa y me puso la piernas sobre sus hombros y sentí su lengua en mi sexo

Eso era la gloria el bombeaba con sus dedos y chupaba con su lengua mi clítoris yo ya me quería morir de placer que sentía luego saco sus dedos y me penetro con su lengua entraba y salía de mi con su larga lengua ,mientras acariciaba aquel delicado botoncito de placer yo gritaba como loca ,sentí mi orgasmo llegar

-Vamos así, Nena córrete para mí , quiero tener todo de ti- dijo el comiéndose mi sexo sentí ese calor en mi vientre y en fracción de segundo me apodere de un asombroso orgasmos el bebió todo mi jugo cuando termino se levanto un poco y me miro con devoción ,guiso sus dedos que estaban con mis líquidos me miro de una manera picara y los chupo como si fuera el mejor manjar del mundo ,el comenzó a desabotonar el pantalón hasta que vi su gloriosa erección-Ahora te hare saber que eres mía- dijo y me penetro de golpe yo gemí de placer.

-Edward – chille como loca por el placer cuando comenzó a moverse frenéticamente

-vamos quiero oírte gritar mi nombre- dijo el jadeando- soy el único, que quieres que te haga sentir así verdad?- dijo y comenzó a moverse más sus movimientos era profundos y precisos me llevaban a la locura los dos llegamos a un fabuloso orgasmo me bajo de la mesa.

- bella por favor aceptas ser mi amante – dijo

- si si acepto pero si lo hago solo lo hago por mi por mi propio placer y te adelanto algo me siento fatal por lo q estamos haciendo porque la más afectada es Tanya y ella no se lo merece

3 semanas después

Bueno ya había pasado tres semanas desde que paso todo bueno yo y Edward manteníamos todo en secreto y lo mejor de todo habíamos hecho el amor en todos estos días, o eso era lo que yo trataba de pensar en cuanto nos referíamos a eso, estaba muy feliz y bueno hasta ahora nadie los sospechaba estaba en la casa de los cullen ya que hoy era 24 de agosto cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga ALICE CULLEN.

Ella nos obligó estar acá en su casa a las 7:00 de la noche para que ella nos aliste había llegado una estilista y ala pequeña de Alice le hizo un radical cambio de look.

Bueno yo me escabullí de las chicas y me había metido al armario de Edward que más bien parecía un cuarto más que un armario las luces estaba apagadas, yo me había ido de la habitación de las chicas con la excusa que me iba a bañar en el baño de ed., no sospecharon porque era normal eso entre nosotros .

Sentí que alguien entraba mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse y a bombear rápido ya me estaba imaginando como me lo iba a pasar -Pero qué mierda- dijo pero no lo deje hablar lo bese con desesperación como si se me fuera la vida - bella?- dijo él pues la luz estaba apagada.

-quien más si no soy yo - dije yo besando ahora su cuello – a quien más esperabas- dije con ironía- al conejo de pascuas- dije con sarcasmo

-Hm… tal vez – dijo el siguiéndome el juego y noto que estaba en ropa interior- eres una provocadora me vienes a tentar hasta en mi cuarto - dijo el divertido

-Sí, solo haz lo que tienes que hacer – le dije él no lo dudo mas y me beso con pasión me quito el sostén y mis bragas envolví las piernas en su cintura, nuestros sexos se frotaron

-Bella – gimió él cuando sintió que estaba completamente mojada, me recargo en el armario y me penetro de golpe, gemí ante eso

-Oh Edward- sentí como se movía insistentemente como un maniaco demente dentro de mí el solo gemía en mi oído

- ¡Dios mío! – escuche gemir a Edward, quién se aferro a mis caderas, tratando de no perder el control.

Lo escuche gruñir con mucha fuerza, me tomo para darme la vuelta me puso de frente la pared me hizo agacharme.

-eres hermosa, simplemente perfecta- dijo y se volvió a enterrar en mi yo no podía callar los gemidos

-Edward, Edward- decía yo como una drogadicta sin sus drogas frenéticamente como sentía que me embestía

-bells shhhh shhhhh nos pueden oír- dijo el sonriendo

-Tratare pero sigue no pares, si lo haces te mato- dije gimiendo él siguió haciendo me suya de todas las maneras que pudo

-Eres tan estrecha- gimió en mi oído – y tan húmeda- dijo con su movimiento frenéticos solo se escuchaban mi respiración errática.

-OHHHH- gemí yo bajito mientras llegaba a mi orgasmo

-Vamos di mi nombre bella siente como te hago mía- dijo el embistiéndome con más fuerza sentí el típico nudo en mi vientre.

Me abrazo con fuerza y me besó. Su beso fue anhelante e impetuoso, y su lengua me recorrió la boca con desenfreno, como si buscara alguna respuesta más allá de un simple beso. Increíblemente sus estocadas aumentaron su frecuencia, como si me estuviera castigando. Genial. Este hombre quería matarme o algo.

-Me vuelves loco, me enloqueces, se puede estar cayendo el mundo y nadie me movería de este lugar.

Mi clímax se aproximaba, él no se detenía eso quiere decir que él estaba llegando y efectivamente el me gano, Exploto. Gimió sensualmente, aferrándose a mis caderas con fuerza. Sentí su descarga tibia eso acelero mi propio orgasmo, enviando oleadas de placer que me hicieron gemir.

-Oh Edward… - dije yo llegando al clímax

Y caí junto con él en una estimulante sesión de gemidos y jadeos, mientras Edward me acaricibiaba el rostro.

- Bella, mi Bella… Ohhhh – gimió, dando el último empuje dentro de mí.

Por unos dulces momentos pude imagina el me amaba que era su novia pero solo era una hermosa y falsa ilusión, salió de mi luego me tomo en brazos y nos dirigimos a la ducha.

-wau eres fantástica- dijo Edward entrado al baño

-Tu estuviste genial recuerda que no sé nada- dije avergonzada

-eres perfecta- dijo el abriendo la ducha para que salga el agua.

Salí primero. Salón vi que todo estaba listo

-Bella te tardaste mucho en la ducha- dijo Alice sospechosamente

-Ha es que recibí una llamada de mama te manda saludos -dije con indiferencia.

-Hm… tas segura?- dijo rose

-Por favor chicas saben que nunca miento- me hice la ofendida

-espero que no mienta ISABELLA MARIE SWAN- dijo ella

- Todas nos pusimos nuestro atuendo esperando la gran fiesta en la discoteca.

Mi vestido era azul pegadísimo, el rose era rojo el de Alice era verde esmeralda bajamos y él se me quedo mirando y sonrió torcidamente.

**CHICAS ME SIENTO MUY ORGULLOSA POR QUE LO TERMINE ESTE CAP QUE RECIEN NI SIQUIERA COMENZE HOY EN SOLO 45 MINUTOS DEJES SU REVIEWW **** 33 3 **

**Únanse al grupo ** groups/476853529089177/


	5. CAPITULO 4: CUMPLEAÑOS DE ALICE

QUIERES SER MI AMANTE

CAPITULO 4: CUMPLEAÑOS DE ALICE

**Chicas bueno aquí les tengo el cap bueno chicas no se ustedes pero porfavor dejen sus reviews yo me esfuerzo para traerles el cap aunque mi mama me regañe por que debo de estudiar :p pero aquí estoy lo minimo que les pido que me dejen su reviews , menos palabras y les dejo para que lean. También si les pongo una canción abrenla para que la escuchen el link del grupo es este groups/476853529089177/**

CAPITULO 4: CUMPLEAÑOS DE ALICE

Pov narrador :

En la sala tods los hombres estaba esperando ansiosos alas chicas Emmett estaba esperando a su osita , Jasper estaba esperando a alice para saludarla por su cumpleaños ya que hoy porfin iba a pedirle ser su novia , Edward estaba ansioso para ver a bella , su mejor amiga y ala vez su amante , sabe que en cualquier momento va a llegar tanya , su novia .

De la nada se escuchó unas suaves notas de piano reconocieron al toque la canción era Claro de Luna de Debussy se preguntaron quien tocaba las suves notas de aquella melodía , se sorprendieron al ver a esme cullen , la madre de alice y Edward sentada en el piano , ella les sonrio pero siguió tocando .

La primera en bajar de las escaleras es Rosalie estaba muy impacatante con un vestido rojo demasiado corto para su seguridad ya que emmett ya tenia planeado en como quitárselo , tenia un escote en la parte delantera en forma de corazón con pequeñas piedrecitas , unos hermosos taco rojos de 10 centímetros en general el pobre de emmett casi se se le para el corazón y otra cosa. Cuando bajo completamente de las escaleras emmett ya estaba besándola con deseo , tuvieron que separarse por que había gente viendo el espectáculo .

La segunda en bajar es bella , su cabello etsba un poco mas liso que lo usual pero todavía tenia pequeñas ondas , sus ojos estaban de lineados con delineador negro muy potente y sus pestañas con mucho rímel tenia un poco de sombra rosa pero solo un poco haciendo que su mirada sea el centro de atracción ella tenia un vestido azul con pequeños tirante era pegado todo el busto tenia hermosa pedrería su esote era un poco mas pronunciado , sus zapatos tenían unos tacos de 10 centímetros , estaba simplemente hermosa . Y eso lo sabia ,muy bien Edward que ahorita mismo quería besarla hasta que se canse pero no podía porque o sino todo el mundo sabría su secreto , solo odia verla y decirle una frase silenciosa _"estas hermosa me muero por besarte" _lo dijo pero de de sus labios no había slido sonido alguno , ella entendio lo que quiso decir y solo se limito a sonreírle y a sonrojarse furiosamente .

Y al final baja Alice , los chicos jadearon cuando la vieron estaba hermosa con su nuevo look , su cabello antes largo y de colos bronce ya no estaba en vez de eso estaba una cabellera de colo negro ónix que tenia el corte demasiado pequeño hasta la nuca con la puntas en todas direcciones ella estaba con un vestido verde esmeralda como sus ojos era todo ceñido con detalle en plata con unos tacos de 15 centimetros de color plateado .

Jaspes estaba impactado se acerco rápidamente a ella tomo su mano se arrodillo y le dijo:

_Bella damisela , quieres ser mi enamorada prometo quererte y amarte y darte mucho que digo muchísimos besos – dijo ._

_Claro que acepto , mi gallardo y hermoso caballero , con una pequeña condición – dijo ella _

_¿Cuál es esa pequeña condición? – dijo jasper _

_Que me des un beso ahora mismo mi hermoso caballero – dijo ella_

_Claro que lo hare , no necesitaba pedírmelo hermosa princesa- dijo jasper_

Y el agarro cuidadosamente su delicado rostro y se acerco y se entregaron en un beso dulce y apasionado ganándose los aplausos de todos los presentes .

_Te amo, hermosa damisela – dijo el._

_Te amo mi gallardo caballero – dijo ella ._

En ese preciso momento entra a la casa Tanya , hermosa como siempre con un vestido negro con cinturón azul como sus ojos , su rizos rubios estaban para un lado entro y saludo a todos pero fijo su vista a alguien en especial .

_Edward , mi amor te extrañe – y le dio un beso en los labios ._

_Yo también tanya , yo también – dijo Edward._

Bella los miraba pero no dijo nada solo fue a saludar a tanya .

_Hola tanya – dijo bella_

_Hola bellita , que hermosa te vez hoy , verdad Edward – le dijo a su novio_

Tienes razón tanya , bella se ve muy hermosa hoy aunque siempre es hermosa .

Asi después de ese incomodo momento todos se fueron ala discoteca con sus respectivas ¿y bella con quien se fue se preguntaran? Bueno ella se quería ir con rosalie y emmett pero tanya muy amablemente la invito para que vaya con ella y Edward. y así Edward , tanya "su novia" y bella " la amante" se dirigieron los 3 a divertirse y a festejar el cumpleaños de la mas pequeña del clan , Alice.

******* EN LA DISCOTECA TWILIGHT *******

Todos bailaban muy animados, ya eran las 1.30 de la madrugada todos estaban con unos traguitos encima , bella estaba en la mesa sentada ya se quería ir a su casa hasta que escucho:

Bellita , ven aquí ahorita mismo , mueve tu hermoso culito y baila que me gusta esta canción – dijo alice .

Ya voy- dijo bella , dirijiendo una última mirada a tanya y Edward que bailaban muy juntos y acaramelados .

Las chicas estaba que bailaban muy felices una de sus canciones favoritas diamonds de Rihanna, estaban bailando muy sensualmente movían sus caderas, se chocaban las caderas entre si , se tocaban las caderas y las cinturas , ya que las rose y alice habían tomado como 2 margarita y una piña colada pero bella solo había tomado una piña colada pero de tanto saltar y bailar se les había subido el trago muy rápido , bueno y sin darse cuenta ellas ya estaban siendo rodeados por varios chicos que le estaban haciendo porras , grintandoles de que estaban buenas y todas esas cosas .

watch?v=oyXoj_ZKY-U

Pero cuando el dj cambio de canción las chicas prácticamente se volvieron locas , todos los gritos se intensificaron sus bailes se volvieron mas provocadores ya que la canción lo ameritaba bueno la canción era SOY SOLTERA Y HAGO LO QUE QUIERO de las VENGADORAS , bueno bella vio a Edward viéndola con ojos llenos de deseo pero también vio un poco de dolor _"Bahhhhh que sufra la basura" _pensó bella y una idea le cruzo en su loca y un poco ebria cabecita._ " el va a sufrir" _pensó.

Ella se puso de pie quieta , empezó a mover suavemente las caderas subiendo las manos por su cuerpo incitando a todos , se agacho sin importale las miradas de todos y empezó a cantar con viva canción , ella era una mujer despechada un poco ebria.

_Soy soltera y hago lo quiero_

_Soy soltera y hago lo quiero_

_Hay algún soltero_

_Hay algún soltero_

_Que haga todo lo que quiero_

_Que haga todo lo que quiero_

Todos los chicos estaban frenéticos , y de repente se le ocurrio algo miro a todos lados y no veía a tanya entonces, hizo lo que su corazón mandaba se acerco con un andar delino como acechando a su presa , caminando seductoramente, donde se encontraba Edward que estaba mirando el espectáculo con los dientes apretados , agarro a Edward y lo jalo lo puso en el medio y empezó a bailarle muy pero muy seductoramente , pasando sus glúteos por su ingle pasando todas sus manos por su pecho, se agacho sensualmente y meneaba su trasero contra el área de el que a esta hora estaba que clamaba de un poco de antencion .

Edward pensaba que ya era suficiente a iba a parar se estaba conteniendo para no hacerla suya pero antes de detenerla se acabo la canción ella le dio un beso en los labios era solo un simple roce pero ese simple roce lo prendio , y ella lo sabia se paro y se dirijio al baño se arreglo trataba d calmarse no entendia lo que había pasado hace un rato cuando salio del baño sinto una mano tapándole la boca fue dirijida a un pequeño salón privado solo escucho un:

_Ahora pagaras por lo que me haz hecho , pequeña provocadodara- juro el , con esa simple promesa ella se estremecio._

_-tanyaa , donnnnde essstaa – dijo ella ._

_Esta , afuera del pub , sus padres la han llamado se va a demorar mucho – dijo el._

_Ahora me vas a explicar como que eres soltera ¿acaso lo que tenemos no es algo? – dijo el un poco dolido su mano se dirigio ala parte sur de su cuerpo y sus manos se colaron en su vestido hizo a lados su pequeña baga de encaje y empezó a acariciar el pequeño botón.._

_Yooo… yooo estaba celosa de ti , lo hize por despechoo – dijo ella_

_No , debes de sentir celos tu tienes mi co… mi cariño – dijo el_

_Después de ese pequeño intercambio de palabras hicieron el la hizo suya de todas las formas posibles._

_********UNAS HORAS MAS TARDE*********_

Bella se acomoda bien en la cama , los rayos de luz la molestan se para y trata cerrar la cortina y se da cuenta que no esta en su casa , mira su cuerpo y esta desnuda o mejor casi desnuda con un polo que le cubre ala justas ala altura del trasero mra quien se renueve en la cama y se asusta – -OH NO QUE PASO AYER – SE PREGUNTO

**Chan chan quien será yo si lo seee dejen sus revieww porfavor la vez pasada solo me handajo entre los 2 caps5 reviewws no es justo yo doy lo mejor de mi porfa dejen sus reviewws con mas reviews mas rápido actualiza pasen a la pagina ** groups/476853529089177/


	6. CAPITULO5:¿Qué paso ayer?

QUIERES SER MI AMANTE

¿Qué paso ayer?

Chicas espero que les guste el capitulo muchas gracias a mi 2 hermosas betas que me están ayudando Monika monserrat gomez y milagros conde las quiero chicasss espero que les guste dejen sus reviews .

* * *

POV. BELLA

¡Mierda! ¿Qué ha pasado? Me duele la cabeza, todo me da vueltas. De repente caí en cuenta que era por haber tomado mucho, ¿Cuánto habré tomado? 1 o 2 piñas coladas.

"_No, tú no solo tomaste dos piñas coladas, sino que también 7 tequilas, según tu que servía para tratar de olvidar tú encuentro con "Edward te vengo a hacer mía cuando quiero Cullen"_ — murmuró aquella voz que se hacía llamar mi subconsciente.

¡Uff! Tomo aire, realmente lo necesito.

Me giro sobre la cama y veo un cuerpo moviéndose. ¡Dios! ¿Quién está ahí?

Ruego a dios y a la vida que no haga nada mal, tomo un zapato de debajo de la cama, respiro hondo. ¡ZAS! Lo golpeo con la punta de mi tacón, sin remordimiento repito la acción varias veces.

— ¡Bella! ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! —Cuando escuchó esa voz aterciopelada, me arrepiento por lo que acaba de pasar.

Abro los ojos para verificar que es él. En ese momento entran a mi cuerpo varios sentimientos, la culpa, la ira y la vergüenza.

"_Ahora si Bella, ya que te lo agarras como piñata te sientes culpable_". — Me volvió a recriminar aquella voz interna, que ya se me estaba haciendo común escuchar.

Pero de pronto muchas dudas entraron en mi cabeza, ¿qué hacia el acá?, ¿qué pasó ayer? y ¿por qué estoy aquí yo con él?

— ¿Bella por qué me golpeaste? — Dijo el sobándose el hombro derecho, junto con su torso. Me reí internamente, se lo tenía un poco merecido.

— No quiero hacerlo largo. Al grano dijo el pollito, no tengo mucho tiempo, ¿qué paso ayer Edward? —Pregunté un poco divertida.

— No te acuerdas de nada ¿verdad?— Me preguntó, yo solo negué con la cabeza. —Lo suponía. Con tanto alcohol que tenía en ese momento tu cuerpo, es normal que no recuerdes nada. ¡¿Qué querías lograr?! ¡¿Qué alguien se aprovechara de ti?!—Me gritó. Me sorprendí un poco, el nunca me había gritado, pero era un poco entendible.

— Eso es casi imposible que pase – Le dije un poco furiosa, no quería darle la razón. El me miro y alzó una ceja.

— Eso crees tú, acaso no te acuerdas que si no fuera por mí, ahorita mismo no estuvieras aquí, sino en un cuartucho de quinta con

¡TU ACOSADOR NUMERO 1!— Gritó la ultima parte, me quedé en shock.

La comprensión llego a mi rostro cuando escuché que dijo _"TU ACOSADOR NUMERO 1"_. No lo pude creer, sabía de antemano que yo a él le gustaba, siempre me lo decía. Yo lo único que le podía decir era un _"lo siento, no te veo como una pareja, lo siento"._ Pero de eso a querer violarme. — Trague fuerte con el simple hecho de pensarlo.

Él se acerco a mí. Se arrodillo lentamente, porque sabía que si se movía rápido me podría desmayar. Edward me conocía bien, demasiado bien.

— Shhh Bella, cálmate. — Trató de tranquilizarme. — ¿Crees que yo hubiera dejado que te pase algo? ¿Tú crees que me perdonaría eso? Menos cuando eres mi mejor amiga y mi ama…—Se calló al instante.

— Tu amante, eso es lo que soy. – Dije sonriendo de una manera triste, al instante me arrepentí. Su mirada se volvió sombría.

— No te sientas triste, esa es la verdad. No es algo que se pueda cambiar, yo soy tu amante y Tanya tu novia. – Dije yo tocando su mejilla, no pude evitar que se me rompa la voz al decir lo último.

— Qué bueno que lo entiendas. Es la verdad. — Murmuró.

— ¿Edward qué paso ayer? No me acuerdo de nada – Dije sonrojada.

Él me sonrió coquetamente, negó con la cabeza. Me sonrojé más. _"_¿Que pude hacer? ¡Dios! ¡Por favor que no haya hecho nada vergonzoso por favor!_"_

— No digas que no te lo advertí. – Dijo sonriendo.

— Habla rápido. — Le rogué.

— No sé si te acuerdas, pero todos estaban bailando tranquilamente, hasta que a tu loca cabecita se le ocurrió ponerse a bailar en medio de hombres calenturientos. — Dijo un poco ¿celoso?

— Edward yo no pude hacer eso.

— Claro que sí, pero eso no fue lo peor. Cuando empezó a sonar la canción "SOY SOLTERA Y HAGO LO QUE QUIERO", te volviste loca. Te movías sugestivamente. Me acerqué, para ver si estabas bien, tú me jalas y luego te pones a bailar de una manera extremadamente sexy. Estabas hermosa bailando.

Traté de contenerme, pero cuando terminó la canción te acercaste a mí como si yo fuera una simple oveja y tú una muy salvaje leona. Rozaste tus labios con los míos, fue un simple roce, pero con ese simple acto me mandaste al mismo infierno y al cielo al mismo tiempo.

No soporte más y te seguí al baño, bueno te lo resumiré en pocas palabras hicimos el am… tuvimos sexo muy apasionado.

Luego me tiraste una cachetada y te fuiste. La verdad esa cachetada me prendió pero pude controlarme.

Después llegó Tanya, ya que su padre la había llamado, ella se había ido al estacionamiento para hablar mejor. Tú ya estabas totalmente borracha, bailabas tranquilamente con Alice, pero llegó Jasper y la sacó a bailar. Cuando volteé a verte, James te estaba sacando de la discoteca, estaba demasiado nervioso y tú demasiado borracha. Lo detuve… Lo único que te puedo decir es que mañana va a tener el ojo derecho morado. Después de eso te traje a mi casa porque te quedaste dormida durante el recorrido. — Terminó su discurso. Me quede asombrada de cómo pude llegar a ser tan irresponsable estando borracha.

—Tranquila no paso nada, ahora ponte los leggins que están en esa gaveta. — Dijo apuntado a su armario. — Si quieres puedes cambiarte el polo por uno mío, también le puedo decir a Alice para que te de algo — Mencionó amablemente.

— No gracias, me pongo la leggins.

— Está bien. Creo que ya es tarde para el desayuno. - Dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

Se acerco lentamente a mí. Con el poco espacio que nos separaba, nuestras respiraciones se mezclaron por la cercanía. Yo no pude resistir más, lo besé con toda la pasión que pude demostrarle. El me respondió de la misma forma.

Luego se paró, yo me sujete a él como un koala, abrazándome con mis brazos y piernas a sus caderas. Nos recostamos en la cama, me empezó a besar apasionadamente, yo sujetaba fuertemente su cabello hasta que…

— "_RING RING RING RING" _— Comenzo a sonar su teléfono.

— Ed..ward respon…de – Dije con la voz entrecortada. El me miró, suspiró y cogió su celular sin mirar la pantalla.

— ¿Bueno? —Contestó el teléfono.

— Hola Eddie. —Se escuchó la voz melosa de Tanya al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

— Hola Tanya — Dijo volteándose y dándome la espalda.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo? —Preguntó ella, yo seguía sin comprender por qué no se alejaba de ahí.

—Me acabo de despertar. — Contestó. ¿Por qué tenía que estar involucrada en esto?

— Salgamos hoy Eddie.

— Mmm… Está bien paso por ti en un rato más. Te amo. — Y con eso colgó.

Él se volteó a verme, se acerco a mí rápidamente. No sé que pudo reflejar mi rostro, pero su cara se volvió una máscara de dolor. Con sus dedos empezó a borrar mis lágrimas, que lentamente resbalaban por mis mejillas, no supe a qué hora las empecé a derramar.

— Perdón Bella, discúlpame yo… Tanya… Bueno —Trató de explicarme algo que no tenía explicación.

— Edward tranquilo, ella es tu novia y yo soy la amante, tranquilo no pasa nada. —En realidad si me pasaba, me quería morir, pero eso el no lo sabía. — Esto es solo para pasar el rato, no te culpes de nada.

— Pero Bella, sabes que te quiero per…

_Por favor que no lo diga, piensa rápido Bella antes que te diga la famosa frase. La cual siempre que la recuerdas te pones a llorar_. — Me dije a mi misma.

— Si ya se "Bella te quiero pero amo con mi vida a Tanya_"_ — Dije imitando su tono de voz. — No te preocupes, estoy feliz, muy feliz. Como si nada hubiera pasado. — Dije haciendo un intento se sonrisa, que en realidad salió como una mueca.

El me agarro del brazo, lo jaló y me abrazo. Colocó su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello, suspiró y susurró: —_ Se que no está bien, pero no insistiré más. No sabes cuánto me odio, sólo por hacerte esto a ti y a Tanya, ninguna de las dos se lo merece, me odio tanto._

Después bajamos a la sala, donde ya estaban todos tomando desayuno. Nadie me dijo nada, ya que a veces me quedaba en su cuarto, eso era un poco normal.

— Buenos días cariño. — Me saludó amorosamente Esme.

— Buenos días Esme. — Le conteste cariñosamente.

— ¿Cómo les fue anoche? — Preguntó ella.

Casi se me atoró la comida en mi garganta, empecé a toser frenéticamente. Sentí a Edward golpeándome la espalda, para desatorarme la comida.

— ¿Bella, querida estas bien? — Murmuró Esme preocupada.

— Sí, si no te preocupes Esme. — Me limite a decir.

Gracias al bocatas de Emmet mi querido hermano, -noten el sarcasmo- Esme y Carlisle se enteraron del pequeño espectáculo que protagonicé, tratando de no morir de la risa al ver los videos que grabó.

Ahora me encontraba en la puerta de mi casa. Eran las 12:30, no sabía si entrar o salir corriendo, tenía miedo que me regañaran. Tomé valor y entré.

Cerré la puerta con cuidado.

— ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar señorita? – Dijo Charlie. Sabía que no estaba molesto, nunca se molestaba conmigo.

— Lo siento papi, es que se me pasó la hora, aparte me quedé en la casa de los Cullen. No te molestes conmigo por favor, te quiero mucho. — Dije melosamente.

— Mi niña nunca me molestaría contigo, sube a tu cuarto y tomate una ducha, que te compré pastel de chocolate. —Me sonrió cariñosamente.

— Siiii. — Dije como niña pequeña emocionada, ocasionando que mi papá se riera.

Iba a subir cuando recordé que Tanya y Edward iban a Salir, si él pude salir ¿por qué yo no?

— Papi, ¿puedo salir en la tarde? Por favor, o invitar a un amigo a la casa para ver una peli ¿sí? —Pregunté con voz infantil.

— Mmm… ¿Quién va a venir Bella? ¿Edward? —Preguntó Charlie. Yo sabía que no le agradaba mucho Edward, pero lo aceptaba.

¡Auchhh! Eso dolió, tenía ganas de decirle que él iba a salir con su novia.

— No papi, quizás sea a Jake. – Dije, sabía que si era el si me iba a dejar, casualmente Jacob era el hijo de uno de los mejores amigos de Charlie.

— Está bien mi niña. —Me sonrió amorosamente.

Subí rápidamente a mi habitación. Tomé el celular que estaba sobre la mesa de madera y marqué aquel número que me era tan familiar.

— _Bueno._ —Contestó, Jacob con voz soñolienta.

— _Hola Jake ¿estabas dormido?_ — Pregunté un poco desconcertada, ya que casi nunca dormía durante el día.

— _No, solo estoy un poco cansado. ¿Pero para qué me llamas? _

— _Solo te hablo para saber si quieres ver una película aquí en mi casa._ — Admití un poco avergonzada.

— _¡Claro Bell's! Quizás podríamos salir a un lugar._ — Me dijo sumamente emocionado, se le podía notar en la voz. Sonreí por ese hecho.

—_Aquí te espero Jacob, no tardes._ —Dije, y finalmente colgué.


End file.
